


Cold

by Lilly_poe



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: big sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28822359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_poe/pseuds/Lilly_poe
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 4





	Cold

She didn’t know when she decided that she hated him.

She only knew that she did.

She hated how important he must feel being the chosen one.

Hated how he was all anyone ever cared about. 

Hated how he had so many people that cared about him.

How he strutted through the halls as if he had been recently knighted.

How his eyes seemed to glint with a bit of loneliness that even he couldn’t comprehend sometimes.

She especially hated how he never seemed to notice her until it was too late.

Like when she said no to every Yule Ball invitation hoping he would ask her.

Or when she was the only one who did the homework besides Hermione.

Even when he left her at that school their seventh year. 

It wasn’t until then.

Until he was standing over her body.

Until she was cold.


End file.
